Subprojects involve the development of therapy of AML and the analysis of the molecular and biological changes which occur during the evolution of response or resistance to myeloid growth factors and phase specific chemotherapeutic agents and bone marrow transplantation.This Core has the responsibility for handling all patient samples for clinical and research use. In component 1 of this Core, peripheral blood cells and marrow cells are to be collected at predetermined intervals from AML patients in the outpatient department throughout several sequential therapeutic interventions. Aliquots of samples are stored, and distributed to the appropriate project investigators. Dr. Steven Kornblau is the director of this effort. In Component 2, selected AML and normal bone marrow samples are separated into fractions enriched in early and late stages of maturation or enriched in normal versus leukemic cells. Engrafting doses of peripheral blood mononuclear cells or bone marrow cells manipulated by in vitro separation and/or growth are also collected and samples distributed to investigators or stored for reinfusion into patients undergoing autologous or allogeneic bone marrow transplantation. Dr. Richard Champlin is the director of this effort. In Component 3, progenitor cells are grown in culture systems which identify AML versus normal, various lineages of mature progenitors, stem cells versus mature progenitors or proliferating versus differentiating cells. Dr. Zeev Estrov is the director of this core. This core is designed to provide for the collection, processing, separation, culture and analysis of patient samples.